Fallout: The Wild Wasteland
by iAmBecomeSnail
Summary: The year is 2296, 15 years after the Courier and Yes Man captured Hoover Dam and brought down both the NCR and Caesar's Legion. After the second battle for Hoover Dam, the Courier vanished. Some say he had fallen while taking Hoover Dam. Some say he wanted a new life; that his chapter in the Mojave Wasteland had finally ended. No one knew what became of the Courier...until now.
1. Prologue

War...war never changes. In the year 2077, atomic bombs rained from the skies and plummeted to the ground below. Very little survived this catastrophe, and those that did were unsure of what would become of them and their families. The bombs fell and then days went by, then weeks, then months, then centuries. Humanity had slowly begun to rebuild itself, as the humans who survived left the "comfort" and safety of their Vaults and began to rebuild. The people of the Old World began to form new tribes, and as centuries passed, the people began knew that this...THIS is how the world was going to be now. Danger lurking around every corner, mutated monstrous creatures creating an ever so darkening shadow across the post-nuclear America. However, when the people came above ground, the discovered a city completely untouched by the bombs. The gleaming city of Las Vegas contained not a single scratch, not a single building burned into the ground to be forgotten. It was perfect.

As time went on, tribes began to take interest in the gleaming city that the people now called "New Vegas." The two most notable tribes being the New California Republic and Caesar's Legion. The two fought over Vegas and a victor was declared. While not running New Vegas, the NCR kept a watchful eyed upon the city. However, this would not last. In the year 2281, a lone courier had been shot and left for dead. After a miraculous recovery, the Courier set out for New Vegas, seeking the very man who put a bullet in his head. The leader of New Vegas at this time was a man that was simply called "Mr. House." The Courier and his securitron companion Yes Man brought down Mr. House together and rules New Vegas. These events led to the second and final battle for Hoover Dam where the Courier and Yes Man wiped out the remains of Caeser's Legion and the NCR, claiming the dam for themselves. However, the Courier never returned from Hoover Dam. It was as though he had vanished without a trace.

The Courier would not be talked about for another 15 years. At this time, rumors had circulated that the Courier never left New Vegas and that he walked among the people there for those 15 years when he was supposedly missing. Eventually, in the year 2296, a young woman with the name of Natalie Wright (Normally called by her nickname "Nat") who had grown up hearing about the adventures of the Courier all the way down in Nevada, had heard the rumors that he was still roaming the Mojave Wasteland and brought it upon herself to search for him. With many objections from her older sister, Piper Wright, she left for the city of New Vegas in an attempt to find the Courier. She sought the help of a group that dedicated themselves to locating the Courier and proving that he was, in fact, still roaming the Earth. They weren't exactly a group to say the least. They were more of a small community of people that attempted to prove rumors and legends. Their current rumor that they were investigating, was of course that the Courier was still alive. Nat knew of the Courier's adventures and goodness that he spread. What she didn't know, was that the Courier had an enormous fortune with enough food, ammo and caps to last more than one lifetime. While on the road, the group had been ambushed by those that seemed to be searching for the Courier as well, likely to find out where his fortune lied. What started as one of the adventures that Nat had heard when she was a child, had taken a turn and most _certainly_ not for the better...

Nat opened her eyes, her ears still ringing from the blast. "What the fuck just happened," she thought to herself. She looked around while unable to stand because of the large wound in her stomach from the blast. There were 7 men, executing the members of her group as they layed on the ground, powerless to do anything. One by one the men blew the brains out of the group. Nat pretended as though she was dead hoping that the men wouldn't notice she was alive. One of them nudged her with his foot. When there was no physical response from the seemingly lifeless Natalie, the man addressed the group.

"This one's dead! Looks like the blast got her. Hey Mike, you sure these guys were looking for him too? I'm not even sure you were certain that they were."

Who Nat could only assume was Mike spoke next. "'Course I'm sure you see the patch on their sleeves? I've seen that before. They're a group dedicated to proving rumors and legends and considering that they don't have many weapons, it don't seem like they're huntin' no mothafuckin' boogeyman. From what I hear, they're pretty damn good at what they do. I'm not about to let some stupid fuckin' kids get in between us and that fortune!" The others made approving noises. Nat passed out from the blood loss and awoke to someone dragging her across the ground. A man in a hood seemed to be the one dragging her. Judging by how disgusting he looked, it was easy to tell that he was in fact a ghoul. The ghouls turned his head and looked directly into Nat's eyes.

"You okay there Boss?" Nat responded with a grunt of pain.

"Don't worry now Boss. I'm gonna take you back to my shack and we'll fix you right up." Nat didn't know what to make of this situation. Things went south quick back on the road. When she'd heard of the Courier's adventures, she never heard about anything like this. That was the last thought in her head as she drifted back to unconsciousness...

 **Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfiction and I'm not really sure what I think of it yet. I think it's good for a first chapter, but it could definitely use some work I'll bet. I'll be answering reviews at the beginning of each chapter and I'm definitely open for some suggestions. So let me know what you think and don't be too harsh in the comments. Just remember that if you don't like the story so far, this is my first fanfic. Thanks for reading and take care!**


	2. Chapter 1: Raul

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long and I'd also like to apologize for how short it is. I've had a lot of stress because of school and I just haven't had the time to write. We got 1 review on the prologue chapter which is honestly more than I expected so that's good. I'll get to that in a minute though. I'm really sorry that I've been behind on this chapter lately. At least now you know why, right? But anyways, on to the review.**

 **"Wait if this is the first chapter, why is the story marked as complete?" -Anonymous**

 **Thanks for pointing out. I'm actually using my phone to type the story and I guess I just hit the complete button by accident. So yeah, thanks for the heads up on that. Anyways, onto the story. Again, sorry it's so short, but I just haven't had a lot of time lately. Enjoy and be sure to favorite and leave reviews!**

Nat woke up with a sharp pain in her side. She grunted in pain as she clutched her side. Someone had already bandaged her up. Looking around, she had no idea where she was at. It was an old run down shack, it seemed. The Ghoul who Nat had seen dragging her cane into the room with a teacup in his hand. "Hey, take it easy there Boss. With your side all messed up like that, you're in no condition to be moving around. Here," he said handing the cup to Nat, "Drink this." Nat looked at the drink and hesitated before grabbing the cup. By the smell of it, it seemed to be tea (green tea to be precise). Nat took a swig and the Ghoul began to talk. "That's quite a nasty wound you got there Boss. Were you the only survivor of that caravan?"

Nat nodded. "As far as I know. The shot everyone else in the head."

The ghoul nodded. "I see. You're clothing tells me you aren't from around these parts."

Nat took a sip of her tea. "Boston. You're accent sounds a bit…different. Where do you come from Mister...?"

The Ghoul held out a hand. "Name's Raul Tejada. I'm 249 years old. I come from a small ranch called Hidalgo Ranch just outside of Mexico City. Who might you be?"

Nat took his hand and shook it. "My name's Natalie, although most people just call me Nat. I'm 25 years old and I just recently made my way out to the Mojave from Boston."

Raul smiled. "Good to meet you Boss. Might I ask what a young girl like you is doin' out here in the Mojave Wasteland?"

Nat chuckled. "If I told you, you'd laugh at me."

Raul seemed intrigued now. "Come on. I won't laugh, I swear Boss."

Nat sighed. "Well, I'm looking for someone that may or may not even exist anymore."

"Ah," Raul said as if that was what he expected her to say. "Looking for the Courier boss? Seems to be what everyone is searching for nowadays."

Nat nodded and took another sip of her tea. Raul stood up and looked in a shattered mirror. "I knew the Courier once. He helped me to find peace within myself. I was there with him…at Hoover Dam. So many people died that day. So many deaths that I'll have to live with." Nat looked surprised to hear this. Was it coincidence that she'd met this man, or was it fate? She sat up in the old creaky bed.

"What do you know about the Courier," Nat asked. Raul let out a chuckle.

"What is there to tell about him," Replied the old Ghoul, "I never even knew the man's first name. He was always very mysterious, kept to himself, seemed very interested in the history of the United States, specifically the history of New Vegas. After the battle for Hoover Dam had been won, he looked me in the eyes, shook my hand, and simply said 'Goodbye.' After that, he just walked off. I'm sorry Boss, but that's all the information I've got." Nat thought about what Raul had told her for a good 5 minutes before finally making her decision.

"Mister Tejada, I'm going to find the courier. But I'm going to need time help. Would you be willing to assist me on this?"

Raul looked unsure of this. As much as he wished to get back out into the world, searching for his old friend may be a waste of time. He could be dead, he might not even be in the Mojave anymore. But, like usual, Raul's desire for adventure got the better of him. He stood up from his chair.

"Okay Boss. When should we head out? We've got a long road ahead of us, I presume." Nat got out of the bed, her body still aching from the explosion.

"Now. I know I'm not in the best condition, but we're wasting valuable time here. Was the courier close to anybody else other than you? We may need some help from others. The stories I've read spoke of an ex-military sniper for the NCR. Craig Boone, I believe his name was."

Raul laughed. "Craig Boone. That's a name I haven't heard in a while. Last I heard of him, he was still in Novac, guarding the city during the night hours. He could spot a mole rat from a half mile away. I suppose we could head there. There are others that were with the Courier, but we can get to them later." Nat grabbed her bag.

"Let's get to Novac then." Raul opened up the door for her and led her outside.

"Heh, whatever you say Boss."


	3. (Discontinued)

Hi everyone. So I'd like to announce something: I'm discontinuing this fanfiction. What a surprise right? Allow me to explain why: Firstly, I just don't have the time to really sit down and write a decent fanfiction right now. I've got a lot of stress right now with a bunch of different things. My friend may be dying from something that fucked up his stomach, I've still got school to do, I've been rejected by someone I really care about and I've been rather depressed recently. Between all of this shit that's going on, I just don't have the time for a fanfic. Another thing is that I really don't like where this story is going. It was one of those ideas that sounded good in my head, but now that I've written it down and had the chance to read it myself, I've just decided that maybe this wasn't the best idea for a story. I'll still write other fanfics of course. But I wouldn't expect a story until summer break gets here. Currently, I have a few ideas on what I could do. I thought maybe it would be cool to do a Halo and Star Wars crossover, perhaps a dark and gritty Overwatch fanfic and even a dark/gritty Power Rangers story has crossed my mind. But, as I said, I'm currently in the middle of a lot of shit at the moment and don't have time to write a decent fanfiction. So PLEASE let me know what you guys would like to see and maybe I'll start writing when the summer gets here (possibly a little bit before). Summer is in about a month for me so I hope to see you guys then. Again, please let me know if you have any ideas for a fanfic. Thanks for reading the short 2 chapters of this fanfic and I hope to see you guys very soon. Peace.


	4. New story!

Hey guys, been a long time since I've updated. I'd like to announce that I'm actually writing another story at the moment. It's on Wattpad and it's an original idea. If you guys are interested, my Wattpad username is ihavebecomesnail. It's a science fiction story about an alternate future where Earth has colonized Mars. I'll post the description of the story so you guys know what it's about.

The year is 2047. 20 years ago, mankind made its way to Mars and developed hundreds of colonies on the barren planet. The world has been divided into three different groups: The rich, the poor, and the engineers. The engineers have a most unusual job compared to the engineers on Planet Earth. They are sent into space and travel to neighboring planets in search of resources to help build a new form of space technology. However, multiple reports of Stars "watching" from a distance. When the engineers get closer, the stars simply disappear. Both the rich and the poor seem to be spotting these same Stars all across Mars. As soon as the Stars are spotted, it seems as though they are going to crash land to the ground below, but disappear in a bright flash of light before they have a chance to crash. Nobody seems to know what these Stars are and where they are coming from, and it seems that the government wants to keep it that way. However, an engineer by the name of Joshua Hunt has been searching for answers since the sightings of the Stars began. The sightings are becoming more frequent and people are beginning to disappear shortly after spotting the Stars. What are the Stars? What do they mean? And most importantly...what is the government hiding from the people of Mars?

But yeah, that's what it's about. The story is called Stars. I don't have the first chapter written yet but it should be finished pretty soon. Anyways, yeah that's all. Be sure to check out the story. By guys!


End file.
